Tarkon
by Rockel
Summary: Sequel to New Arrival Matrix sends her youngest daughter to Earth while see fends off a new evil on her homeworld, Jakeera. Tarkon learns to fit in on Earth and may even learn something more.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of their characters. The only characters I own is Matrix and Tarkon.**

**Summary: Sequel to "New Arrival" Matrix sends her youngest daughter to Earth while see fends off a new evil on her homeworld, Jakeera. Tarkon learns to fit in on Earth and may even learn something more.**

* * *

"Mother I don't understand! Why must I go off planet? Why can't I stay and fight?" A young woman with blonde hair so light that it looked white demanded. 

The mother sighed and replied, "I do not want you here for this. I don't know the true power of the enemy. You will be safe on Earth."

"Ivory isn't going. Shouldn't she go as well?" the youth retorted.

"Tarkon it's decided and I don't wish to argue with you any further. My decision is final. You _will_ go to Earth and stay with Vegeta and his family for the time being. I will summon you when I wish for you to return."

A blonde warrior stepped into the hut and said, "Matrix, the pod is ready for take off."

"Good. And how fares Ivory?" Matrix inquired.

"Quite well, my queen." The Amazon replied and added, "I suggest we send off your daughter if you don't want her detected by them."

Matrix nodded and turned to Tarkon. She looked into her daughter's clear blue eyes. "It's time for you to leave." Matrix pulled a folded piece of paper out and handed it to Tarkon. "Make sure the king gets this."

Tarkon took it and nodded.

Matrix embraced her daughter.

Tarkon awoke when the pod beeped alerting her that she was almost to her destination. She focused her blue eyes on the small blue planet. She was used to seeing her large green home world, Jakeera. Her small pod began to enter the Earth's atmosphere. The pod became superheated from the entry to Earth and seemed to catch fire. The round ship landed in the wilderness but not around trees. It was a large open area with several rock formations.

Tarkon stepped out to see a well muscled man with black pointed hair standing at the edge of the crater her pod made.

There's no mistaking him. Mom was right. Tarkon thought grabbing the paper her mother had handed her. She levitated to the rim of the crater and landed in front of him.

Vegeta's coal eyes stared at her piercingly. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"My name is Tarkon. I'm Matrix's daughter. She wanted me to give this to you." Tarkon said handing him the papers.

Vegeta snatched them out of her hands and quickly read them keeping an eye on Tarkon.

"So your mother is going to battle and she sends you here. Humph. Guess you're not a very good fighter or strong for that matter." Vegeta snorted.

Tarkon balled her fists. "You're wrong."

"Why else would she send you here?" he questioned.

Tarkon took fighting stance. "Care to test your theory?"

Vegeta smirked and took fighting stance as well. He waved her on. Tarkon charged at Vegeta and let out a fury of kicks and punches at him. Vegeta easily evaded them and shot upwards with Tarkon hot on his trail. Vegeta was about to counter attack when he heard his name.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled.

The two stopped mid-action and looked at him. Goku noticed that Vegeta was fighting a young woman. The thing that stuck out the most on her was her white hair. She had a light complexion as well. She was clad in cloth pants that were so tight her boots could go over them, and she had a leather looking tank top on that exposed her midriff.

"Vegeta what's going on?"

Vegeta balled up his fists.

Tarkon took note of this.

"Kakorot, this is Matrix's brat, Tarkon. She will be staying with us for awhile. Matrix will be busy with a war." Vegeta informed Goku.

"Oh, well we should go help her then."

"No, she doesn't want us there. Has something to do with Amazon pride." Vegeta said.

"I see. Well that's no fun. I'll go with you guys. I haven't seen Bulma in awhile." Goku told him.

"C'mon brat lets go." Vegeta told Tarkon motioning for her to follow him.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I'm having some writer's block. I know where the story is going to go, but I'm having trouble getting there. For those of you that read "New Arrival" this is the sequel. Reviews are appreciated. No flames please but constructive criticism is welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of their characters. The only characters I own are Matrix and Tarkon.**

**A/N: I finally updated! Whoo! Sorry it took so long but school comes first for me! Been so busy with finals and second semester and finding a new job. Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

Tarkon awoke when the pod beeped alerting her that she was almost to her destination. She focused her blue eyes on the small blue planet. She was used to seeing her large green home world, Jakeera. Her small pod began to enter the Earth's atmosphere. The pod became superheated from the entry to Earth and seemed to catch fire. The round ship landed in the wilderness but not around trees. It was a large open area with several rock formations. 

Tarkon stepped out to see a well muscled man with black pointed hair standing at the edge of the crater her pod made.

There's no mistaking him. Mom was right. Tarkon thought grabbing the paper her mother had handed her. She levitated to the rim of the crater and landed in front of him.

Vegeta's coal eyes stared at her piercingly. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"My name is Tarkon. I'm Matrix's daughter. She wanted me to give this to you." Tarkon said handing him the papers.

Vegeta snatched them out of her hands and quickly read them keeping an eye on Tarkon.

"So your mother is going to battle and she sends you here. Humph. Guess you're not a very good fighter or strong for that matter." Vegeta snorted.

Tarkon balled her fists. "You're wrong."

"Why else would she send you here?" he questioned.

Tarkon took fighting stance. "Care to test your theory?"

Vegeta smirked and took fighting stance as well. He waved her on. Tarkon charged at Vegeta and let out a fury of kicks and punches at him. Vegeta easily evaded them and shot upwards with Tarkon hot on his trail. Vegeta was about to counter attack when he heard his name.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled.

The two stopped mid-action and looked at him. Goku noticed that Vegeta was fighting a young woman. The thing that stuck out the most on her was her white hair. She had a light complexion as well. She was clad in cloth pants that were so tight her boots could go over them, and she had a leather looking tank top on that exposed her midriff.

"Vegeta what's going on?"

Vegeta balled up his fists.

Tarkon took note of this.

"Kakorot, this is Matrix's brat, Tarkon. She will be staying with us for awhile. Matrix will be busy with a war." Vegeta informed Goku.

"Oh, well we should go help her then."

"No, she doesn't want us there. Has something to do with Amazon pride." Vegeta said.

"I see. Well that's no fun. I'll go with you guys. I haven't seen Bulma in awhile." Goku told him.

"C'mon brat lets go." Vegeta told Tarkon motioning for her to follow him.

The three of them landed in the Briefs' backyard. Bulma, Trunks, and Bra were waiting for them. Trunks had informed his mother that there was a presence that had arrived on Earth but Vegeta went to check it out.

"Well?" Bulma said as if she had been waiting for a life time.

"Woman will you give me a chance to have my two feet on the ground for longer than a minute!" Vegeta snapped. "This is Matrix's daughter. She'll be staying with us for awhile."

Bulma's eyes widened. "Her daughter?"

"Yes, her daughter. Do I have to spell it out for you woman?" Vegeta snapped again.

Bra stepped forward and grabbed Tarkon's arm pulling her away from the adults.

"They'll be at each other's throat for a bit." Bra said. "I'm Bra."

"I'm Tarkon."

"This is my brother Trunks." Bra said motioning to the taller lavender haired youth.

"Yeah, hi." He said short and to the point.

"So how old are you?" Bra inquired.

"According to your Earth years I am sixteen years old. And you and your brother are…?"

"I'm seventeen and he's twenty." Bra answered her.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I'm due to meet Marron." Trunks said before taking flight.

"Who's Marron?" Tarkon asked Bra.

"His girlfriend and a friend of our family." Bra told her just before Bulma walked up behind them.

"Well, you must be tired from your journey. Let's get you a room ready and some fresh clothes." Bulma said to the young sayain leading her up to the house.

Bulma gave Tarkon a room next to Bra's. Tarkon took a shower and washed away the grime of travel. She proceeded to put on some clothes that Bra was letting her borrow until they could go out shopping for her. Bra had given her a pair of flared hip hugger jeans and a regular T-shirt. Tarkon liked the feel of the Earth clothes. They weren't as constricting as Jakeerian clothing, but then again this was just casual clothing and not battle clothing.

* * *

"So what's this mall thing?" Tarkon inquired to Bra as they got into her car. 

"This 'mall thing' is where girls go to do shopping. Buy new clothes, new shoes, hang out, talk about boys, you know whatever tickles our fancy." Bra replied starting the car and pulling out of the driveway. "We're meeting Pan and Marron there too. So you'll be meeting them for the first time too."

It was only a thirty minute ride to the mall. They meet the other two girls in the food court area. Tarkon noticed that one was a blonde dressed femininely and the other had jet black hair under a bandana and was clad in tomboy clothing.

"Ladies, this is Tarkon. Tarkon this is Marron," Bra said gesturing to the blonde and then added, "And this tomboy is Pan."

"So you live on a planet that's full of female warriors?" Pan bluntly asked.

"Yeah, I do. Why you wanna join us?" Tarkon asked. "You don't have to put up with any man's crap."

"We don't put up with any man's crap here." Marron said.

Bra laughed. "Let's go shopping girls."

The girls spent several hours at mall getting Tarkon some Earth clothes. The other three of course bought some more clothes for themselves. What girl could resist not buying anything? Upon Marron's suggestion the girls decided to have a sleepover at the Briefs' house. They all met up at Bra's house after they finished shopping.

The girls all sat around in Bra's room. The three Earthlings were explaining to Tarkon more about Earth life while eating pizza.

"So you all go to an institution to learn?" Tarkon inquired. "Well, that seems dumb. You have to go five out the seven days a week."

"Yeah." Pan answered.

"But we get to socialize and see boys." Marron said smiling.

"Really? Well, we were always taught men are inferior and shouldn't be trusted." Tarkon informed them.

"That's true." Bra said but added, "but there's no reason that we can't have fun with them."

All the girls laughed.

The girls talked late into the night before falling asleep. Tarkon awoke thirsty and slightly hungry again in the middle of the night. She arose from her bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen. She didn't bother turning on the lights in the kitchen, she could see well without them. Tarkon opened the refrigerator and bent down and looked on the back of the shelves for something to eat. Tarkon felt a presence behind her. She stood up and turned around. A well muscled man with wild black hair stood in the doorway.

"You one of Bra's friends?" he asked her.

Tarkon could feel him looking her up and down. "In a way yes…and who might you be?"

"Goten Son. And you?"

"Kakorot's son. My mother told me about your father. I am Tarkon, daughter of Matrix."

Goten closed the gap between he and Tarkon. "Maybe when you're free I'll take you out for some fun."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Tarkon said a little sarcastically. "Well, I'm going back to bed now. I'll see you later."

"You bet." Goten said with a grin.


End file.
